HK 23E
|knockback = 13% |variant = |name = Heckler & Koch Model 23 |stun = 50% |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 30 39 (Gold) |damageC = 30 47 (Gold) }}The HK23E ('''H'eckler & K'''och Model '''23 E'xport) is a light machine gun (LMG) in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The HK23E is a belt-fed, light machine gun that can hold 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO per belt container. It boasts high magazine capacity and rate of fire. It also has better accuracy, lower recoil and is lighter when compared to other machine guns. However, it should be noted that the HK23E has lower damage compared to any other machine gun. Advantages *High rate of fire *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil for a machine gun *Short reload time (4.0 seconds) *Cheap for a 100 rounds machine gun ($4600) *Light in terms of weight for a machine gun *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low damage for a machine gun (27) *Less accurate in long range *Low knockback and stun to zombies Events Normal= *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 November 2011. *Indonesia: 29 August 2012. *Turkey: 23 May 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *Singapore/Malaysia: 12 September 2012. *Indonesia: 23 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Tactics Normal matches *Use this machine gun in close combat. In mid range combat, fire in bursts. Zombie Modes *In Zombie Modes, 100 rounds from a HK23E can deal 2700 ~ 5400 damage to zombies. It usually can kill a normal zombie without much effort. Zombie Scenario *After purchasing the HK23E for $4600 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will have $1700 remaining. This machine gun is recommended as it has low purchase price and short reload time. Enhancement Tips *Both the original and the Gold version can have its ammo to enhanced to +2 (5 bullets, each +1). It is recommended to enhance the damage and ammo due to the fact this gun deals low damage. This gun is one of the only two guns able to have more than 100 bullets in 74% or heavier machine guns (the K3 can get more than 100 too). Variants ; HK23E Gold The '''HK23E Gold can be only obtained via a Code Box. It shares the same performance with original version, but holds 20 extra rounds in a magazine, giving a total of 120. Comparison to M249 Positive *Lighter (-3%) *Cheaper (-$1150) *Shorter reload time (-0.8 seconds) *Enhanceable Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same magazine size (100) *Share the same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Lower accuracy (-2%) Gallery HK23E= File:Hk23_viewmodel.png|View model File:Hk23.gif|Store preview File:Hk23_worldmodel.png|World model Militia hk23.jpg|A Midwest Militia operative wielding HK23E File:Ksg_kcobra_hk23_mg3_mk48_as50_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster hk23cp.jpg|China poster File:Hk23_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Ingame-15.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Hk23e_m79_lastclue_thailandposter.png|Thailand poster Cs italy 20111221 1731410.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20131015_1322090.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Hk23_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Gold= File:Hk23g_viewmodel.png|View model HK23EGold016.jpg|World model File:Blair_whk23g.png|Blair wielding HK23E Gold hk23gcp.jpg|China poster SGCSO_100912_newloot600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Musket_hk23eg_idn_poster.png|Indonesia poster HK23-GE.jpg|Thailand poster Hs hellfire0000.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20140218_1712460.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Hk23g_hud.png|HUD icon 2016_0509_2036_44_0.jpg|Successed enhancing HK23E Gold Master Behemoth |-| Expert= File:Hk23_expert_vmdl.png|View model File:Hk23_expert_wmdl.png|World model ze_bloodcastle_20130625_1709170.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Hk23_master_vmdl.png|View model File:Hk23_master_wmdl.png|World model Firing sound Reloading sound Trivia *Unlike most weapons with foregrips, the foregrip on the HK23 is installed at an angle instead of straight down. External links *HK23E at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Light weapon